dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors of Seth
Story When James is sent a mysterious book, the Doctor and Calabrax ally themselves with someone from the Doctor's past to discover its secrets. Everything leads to a mysterious and ancient cult known as the Warriors of Seth, but it soon becomes clear that not everyone is safe from the Warriors, and another sinister force lurks in the shadows. Can the Doctor and his friends stop them before its too late...? Synopsis Some time after the events of 'Forgotten Past', James is working at home, alone when he discovers a mysterious book left at his door. Whilst looking through the book, a mysterious figure approaches James and kills him. The following morning, the Doctor and Calabrax find James' body, as well as the book, when they see another TARDIS falling out of the sky - from out of which steps a previous incarnation of the Doctor. The other Doctor recognises the book as belonging to the Razarkors, also known as the Warriors of Seth, who live on the world of Sethar. Leaving Calabrax and the other Doctor to travel to Sethar, the Doctor visits James. Freezing time shortly before James' death, the Doctor pleads with his previous companion to come with him and escape his fate, but James declines, saying a final goodbye. Meanwhile on Sethar, the other Doctor and Calabrax are surrounded by the Razarkors, who plan to resurrect the ancient Osiron god Sutekh. While the Razarkors explain their plans, the other Doctor sends a signal to his future self via his sonic screwdriver. The three band together to try and defeat the Razarkors, although have no clear way of stopping them. The other Doctor decides to "make a dramatic entrance", running back to his TARDIS while the Doctor encourages the lead Razarkor to shoot him. However, the shot is blocked by the book, leaving the Doctor alive whilst detroying the Razarkors' only means of resurrecting Sutekh. Before they can try again though, the other Doctor arrives in his TARDIS and rescues the Doctor and Calabrax. As the two Doctors part ways, the Doctor realises that it was in fact the Valeyard who sent the book to James, and he and Calabrax decide to find and defeat him in memory of James. Meanwhile, the other Doctor's TARDIS begins spiralling out of control... Continuity *''This story follows on some time after the events of 'Forgotten Past'; since then, James has left the TARDIS.'' *''Calabrax makes reference to having killed the Master (in 'The Shadow Architect'), while The Doctor jokes about Calabrax having attempted to kill him (in 'Shadow Over Earth').'' *''The Past Doctor makes reference to "the Morbius War" and having escaped Usur Minor.'' *''The Warriors of Seth are trying to resurrect their ancient Osiron leader, Sutekh (another name for Seth), who appeared in TV's 'Pyramids of Mars'. Messum wanted to incorporate the character into the series, but realised it wouldn't be feasible given their lack of budget, so made reference to Sutekh in this episode.'' *''The Past Doctor's signal to his future self utilises the same approach the Tenth, Eleventh and War Doctors used to free themselves in TV's 'The Day of the Doctor'.'' *''The Past Doctor's final parting words to The Doctor - "to all the days to come" - quotes the Fifth Doctor's farewell to the Tenth Doctor in TV's 'Time Crash'.'' Production Development on a new Doctor Who special began in October 2017, while Pete Messum started writing the script on 18th November 2017. Filming officially began on 3rd December 2017 - known only as a "mystery project" - with the second day of shooting on 28th December 2017, and third and final day on 2nd January 2018. The special was officially announced on 30th December 2017, a week after the release of "Forgotten Past", with a teaser trailer following on New Year's Day 2018. Filming itself was split into three blocks, with Block 1 conducted on the first day of shooting, and Blocks 2 and most of 3 conducted on the second day. Due to a major technical error, half of the filmed scenes on Day 2 had to be re-shot, adding an extra filming day to the filming schedule. Additional re-shoots were conducted on 13th February 2018, alongside principal photography on the sequel, 'Legacy of a Time Lord'. Cast *''Pete Messum as The Doctor'' *''JJ DeWitt as Calabrax'' *''George Hayes as The Other Doctor'' *''Joe Sheehan as James Mason'' Crew *Writer / Director / Cinematographer / Executive Producer - Pete Messum *Executive Producer - JJ DeWitt *Camera Operator / Co-Producer - George Hayes Production Notes This was the first FBC Productions Doctor Who film to be shot on the Canon 750d, as well as being entirely edited on Vegas Movie Studio Pro 14. Pete Messum's Doctor wears a new costume in the episode, maintaining the long navy coat but adding a red shirt and blue waistcoat; suggested by Joe Sheehan. JJ DeWitt selected a new costume for Calabrax, appearing more 'casual', whilst also being more practical given the cold filming days. George Hayes selected his costume and screwdriver himself. The Warriors of Seth were played by JJ DeWitt and George Hayes, with JJ DeWitt voicing them. Sequel A sequel titled 'Legacy of a Time Lord' entered production on 27th January 2018, shortly after principal photography on 'Warriors of Seth' was completed. Pete Messum, JJ DeWitt and George Hayes will reprise their roles as the Doctors and Calabrax respectively, while Daniel Moynan returns from 'Forgotten Past' as the Valeyard. Filming on the special was completed on 4th July 2018, for a late 2018 release. A "next time" trailer was added to the end of 'Warriors of Seth'. Prequel Developed alongside 'Warriors of Seth', 'Enmity' will be a one-off special focused on George Hayes' Doctor, set prior to the events of the former. Filming began on 20th June 2018 for a late 2018 release, after 'Legacy of a Time Lord'. Links Teaser Trailer: https://youtu.be/VvF9IS7iK38 '' See also ''ditto Category:Templates